londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Malcolm Riddler
Welcome Hi, welcome to London Bird Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bt bird 1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 14:59, December 17, 2009 :Hi Malcolm, I've deleted the file you asked me to. Andrew Images Wikia needs to show ads to unregistered readers to support the cost of hosting the wiki. I'm sorry that these got in the way of the images. I've tried moving the images to the right so that this problem can be avoided. Angela (talk) 09:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC) blog Malcolm - I think I've found the entry you wanted me to delete and removed it. Andrewself 12:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Sutcliffe Park hi Malcolm I see you cover Sutcliffe Park. I went down there for the first time today, and liked what I saw. I'm impressed that you've had Jack Snipe as well as Common Snipe. Where does the former hang out? In the wetland/boardwalk area? cheers, James Lowen Sutcliffe Park - James Lowen records - 1 Wigeon, 7 Tufted Duck, 1 Pochard, 1 Snipe, 2 Redwing, 1 Reed Bunting Hi James That's great news - Just got the message. That's Potentially 2 New Site Ticks for the Park with Pochard and Reed Bunting. Brilliant! The green / common sands and Jack Snipe when present (Mornings best) are usually to be found along the flush zones of the river (Jack Snipe at Duck). Finally.... Yes you are right... It is an interesting little park : ) Best regards and big, big thanks Malcolm Blackbird on a fishing line... Hi Malcolm, Just looking at your photo of the blackbird on the line. Good photo but not a very nice image. I have a video clip yet to post of a dead crow caught on some form of line, blowing in the wind down at Brockwell Park, it is a very eerie image. I once caught a moorhen with legs tied up with fishing line, but I couldn't cut it off as had no suitable instrument to cut the line. What can be done to educate anglers? Michael Sutcliffe Park Malcom You asked about the little egret. it was present on the flooded area when i arrived, but flushed onto the bank by the path. unfortunately, it got kicked by dogwalkers, so flew round for a couple of minutes. it then got harassed by a herring gull and headed off s-w. it would make sense for me to carry on discussion by email. I'll not post my email on this forum for fear of spamming, but if you head to my website (www.pbase.com/james_lowen) it's on the front page. Hi Malcolm, havn't seen you posting lately wondering what happened to you? Cheers, Michael Mac Michael Mac 12:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello Malcolm, I wanted get in touch with you to in search for some help in spotting birds in MHP. I notice you haven't been active recently and not sure if you are still around. Please let me know if you are around. Sorry to bother you... Thank you Anand